Sans Échappatoire
by Merydhrae
Summary: Harry, sous sa cape d'invisibilité, se retrouve enfermé dans la même chambre que Rogue et sa nouvelle conquête. Alors que les deux amants commencent à se rapprocher, prélude de ce qui se présente déjà comme une folle nuit d'amour, Harry n'a d'autre choix que de rester caché dans un coin, priant pour ne pas être découvert, sans savoir s'il sortira indemne de cette nouvelle épreuve.


**Salut à tous ! Voilà un petit OS, gros délire que j'avais en tête depuis un petit moment :) Rien de trop cru ni de trop vulgaire je vous rassure ! C'est POV Harry et il est trop perturbé pour tout regarder en détail loool.**

**Il s'agit en fait d'un chapitre additionnel d'une autre fiction « La Prophétie Manquée », dont les événements se passent juste entre les chapitres 12 et 13. J'ai décidé de le publier à part, pour de ne pas trop couper le rythme de l'histoire. Pour ceux qui aimeraient lire cet OS sans lire la fiction d'origine, je vous mets la fin du chapitre 12 qui introduit le passage pour que ce soit plus clair ! Et également un résumé un peu plus détaillé de la fiction pour que vous comprenez le début de l'OS, même si c'est pas indispensable ! **

**Pour ceux qui lisent la Prophétie Manquée et qui sont curieux de savoir ce qui s'est passé, je suis désolée tout le début c'est ce que vous avez déjà lu à la fin du chapitre 12 ! Mais je pouvais vraiment pas poster la suite sans remettre ce qui se passait avant. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_PRECEDEMMENT DANS HARRY POTTER S'ATTIRE DES EMMERDES :_

_Après la bataille au Ministère entre Voldemort et Dumbledore, Harry prend le portoloin que lui tend ce dernier mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Harry se réveille à Kings Cross et se rend rapidement compte qu'il se trouve dans une réalité alternative où il est mort lui aussi le 31 Octobre 1981. Il est récupéré par ses anciens camarades Aurors et Membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui ne savent bien évidemment pas qui il est (ben oui puisqu'il est censé être mort ^^)._

_Personne ne comprend vraiment ce qui se passe mais le chaos règne dans le monde des sorciers, car Voldemort est au pouvoir depuis plus de 15 ans ! Alors que Dumbledore commence à faire des recherches pour découvrir pourquoi la Prophétie ne s'est pas réalisée, et surtout comment Harry a fait pour se retrouver dans cette réalité alternative, notre petit binoclard préféré s'attire des ennuis, et la foudre de ses copains après avoir mis certains sorciers en danger. _

_Personne ne lui fait confiance, et il ne peut compter que sur lui même quand un soir, une vision lui annonce l'attaque prochaine d'un groupe de Mangemorts à l'endroit où Hermione et d'autres enfants nés de parents moldus sont cachés. N'hésitant pas une seule seconde, il s'empare de sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il a préalablement récupéré auprès de Dumbledore et se met en route pour pouvoir sortir du Quartier Général et allait secourir son amie._

* * *

Cette fois Harry ne pouvait plus attendre, il était bien décidé à rejoindre Hermione coûte que coûte avant qu'il ne lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Il enfila sa cape d'invisibilité, sachant très bien qu'il devait être le plus discret possible pour pouvoir sortir du quartier général. Après l'incident sur le Chemin de Traverse, personne ne le laisserait partir comme cela sans donner une explication valable. Et il ne pouvait pas parler de la vision qu'il avait eue.

En sortant de sa chambre, qui se trouvait maintenant au deuxième étage, il prit le couloir de droite pour pouvoir tomber directement dans la cuisine et sortir par la porte de derrière. Il tomba sur plusieurs croisements au niveau des corridors, la maison était vraiment immense, un vrai labyrinthe. Il continua pourtant toujours tout droit, persuadé que c'était le bon chemin à suivre. Il n'était jamais venu dans cette partie de la maison et il espérait n'y croiser personne jusqu'à pouvoir quitter les lieux.

C'était pourtant trop demandé, car au bout de quelques mètres seulement, il entendit des bruits de pas venir dans sa direction. L'instant d'après, Elizabeth faisait son apparition au bout du couloir dans lequel il se trouvait, les yeux plongées dans de nombreux parchemin. Harry regarda à droite et à gauche, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas rester là. Le couloir était beaucoup trop étroit pour qu'il espère pouvoir se coller à un mur et la voir passer à côté de lui sans qu'ils se touchent. Si ça arrivait, il allait devoir sortir de sous sa cape et s'expliquer sur ses attentions. Et ça c'était hors de question !

Sans d'autre choix possible, il rebroussa chemin mais il ne suivit pas le même couloir, celui qui menait à sa chambre. Il tourna à gauche au premier angle sur lequel il tomba, qui menait à un cul de sac mais il espérait qu'Elizabeth allait poursuivre son chemin et qu'il pourrait ensuite reprendre sa route mais elle tourna elle aussi là où il venait d'aller quelques secondes plus tôt. Fort heureusement pour lui, elle ne connaissait pas les lieux non plus et s'arrêta de marcher en levant les yeux de son parchemin pour regarder les quelques portes qu'il y avait. En réalité il n'y avait que trois salles dans ce couloir, et l'hésitation de la jeune femme donna assez de temps à Harry pour réagir et entrer dans la seule pièce où la porte était déjà ouverte. Sous la cape d'invisibilité, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'ouvrir une porte comme cela devant elle.

La pièce dans laquelle il venait d'entrer était bien plus grande que toutes les autres qu'il avait pu visiter jusqu'à maintenant. Il se figea un instant en voyant Rogue à sa gauche dans un coin, en train de travailler. Harry venait d'entrer dans sa chambre. Le Maître des Potions était penché sur un large plan de travail, en train de découper, dénoyauté, décortiquer plusieurs ingrédients, à une vitesse fulgurante. Sans même semblait réfléchir, il pesait ce qu'il avait devant lui avant d'incorporer chaque éléments au chaudron qu'il avait juste à côté de lui, duquel s'échappait une agréable odeur fruitée mais surtout de grands nuages à la couleur argentée qui disparaissaient une fois en contact avec le plafond. Derrière lui il y avait une grande bibliothèque remplies de manuels et de grimoires qui semblaient plus ancien les uns que les autres. Et à côté, un bureau recouvert de nombreux parchemins, livres, fioles ou encore encrier. Il devait vraiment passer sa vie à travailler.

À sa droite, à l'autre extrémité, Harry vit un immense lit, installé près de la fenêtre, aux draps impeccablement tirés et aux oreilles bien gonflés. Rogue n'avait pas dû y dormir souvent, ou alors c'était un vrai maniaque du rangement. Il tabla plutôt sur la première explication, sachant très bien qu'il partait souvent en mission.

Harry se tourna de nouveau à gauche. Tout au fond de la pièce, trônaient un fauteuil et également un immense canapé qui avait l'air particulière confortable. A en juger par l'état des coussins, certains jonchant même le sol, Rogue devait en réalité se reposer en faisant seulement des petites siestes dessus et non pas de grandes nuits dans son lit.

À cause du chaudron et de la chaleur qui s'en dégageait, l'atmosphère était pensante, presque suffocante. Harry comprenait maintenant pourquoi Rogue avait enlevé sa robe des sorciers et sa veste pour se lancer dans la préparation de cette potion, c'est la première fois qu'il le voyait porter une simple chemise. Il fit un pas en arrière, souhaitant sortir de là absolument avant d'être découvert mais quand il se tourna il vit Elizabeth à deux mètres de là, appuyée sur l'encadrement de la porte, regardant avec attention les gestes vifs et précis de Rogue.

Harry n'eut d'autre choix que se décaler dans un coin, près du lit pour être le plus loin de Rogue, car il était en plein dans le passage d'Elizabeth. Cette dernière ne bougea cependant pas, et ne fit aucun bruit mais Rogue avait déjà remarqué sa présence, et il s'adressa à elle sans relever la tête de ses ingrédients.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ici Elizabeth ?

-Je suis venue voir où vous en étiez. Est ce que la potion est bientôt prête ?

-Quand elle le sera, vous le saurez, grogna-t-il.

-Inutile d'être aussi désagréable.

-Je suis désagréable parce que _vous_ me dérangez en plein travail.

-Vous êtes tout le temps désagréable Severus. Enfin, presque tout le temps, ajouta-t-elle en faisant quelques pas vers lui.

Harry voulait absolument sortir de là, mais Elizabeth n'avait pas assez avancé. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux de tenter de se glisser entre elle et le mur.

Rogue releva finalement les yeux l'espace d'un instant et lui lança un regard noir avant de récupérer les plantes qu'il venait de couper pour les ajouter à la mixture qui bouillonnait doucement. Ayant visiblement ajouté tout ce que nécessitait la préparation de la potion, il se lava les mains et rangea tout ce qu'il y avait sur le plan de travail avant de le nettoyer pour le laisser immaculé.

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée de la pièce, lentement mais d'une démarche assurée, plongeant ensuite son regard dans celui d'Elizabeth. Il cherchait apparemment à l'intimider, mais la jeune femme ne se laissait pas faire. Harry recula encore un peu pour se retrouver entre la grande fenêtre et la commande. À peine trois mètres le séparaient des deux autres.

-Vous ne me faites pas peur Severus.

-Vous croyez que j'essaye de vous effrayer ?

-C'est l'impression que vous donnez en tout cas.

D'un geste vif et un peu brutal il la plaqua contre le mur qui se trouvait juste à côté de la porte d'entrée puis plaça ses mains de chaque côté du visage de la jeune femme pour l'empêcher de faire le moindre mouvement pour s'échapper. Harry avait désormais le champ libre, même s'ils étaient encore à côté de la sortie mais il ne pouvait pas bouger, pas après avoir vu comment Rogue venait de la traiter.

_Ça va pas qu'est ce qui lui prends ! Il est taré ! Je le savais de toute façon, il a vraiment un gros problème ! _

-Si j'avais voulu vous effrayer, je m'y serais pris autrement, lança Rogue.

Il était maintenant très proche d'elle, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui d'Elizabeth. Cette dernière avait beau se plaquer un peu plus contre le mur pour pouvoir mettre un maximum de distance entre eux, il était toujours beaucoup trop près. Elle se pinça les lèvres puis tenta de s'éloigner en passant sous son bras gauche pour pouvoir sortir mais il l'agrippa sans grande difficulté pour la maintenir à sa place d'origine contre le mûr.

-Vous comptez aller quelque part ?

Elle déglutit difficilement en voyant qu'il était toujours aussi proche d'elle et elle plaça ses mains sur son torse, au niveau de son col, pour essayer de le repousser, sans grande réussite. Juste après, elle avait certainement dû voir une lueur étrange dans ses yeux car le ton qu'elle employa pour s'adresser à lui était complètement différent.

-Je suis désolée Severus. Je n'aurais pas du venir vous déranger ainsi.

-C'est certain.

-Je regrette sincèrement.

-Vous regrettez ?

-Oui.

Elle avait du mal à respirer, principalement à cause de la vapeur qui s'échappait toujours du chaudron et elle déglutit à nouveau difficilement.

-Je crains fort que ça ne soit pas suffisant.

Avant qu'elle puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, elle sentit le corps de Rogue se plaquer un peu plus contre elle alors qu'il venait de coller ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_Oh putain ! _

Harry eut un haut le cœur, l'estomac totalement retourné parce qu'il voyait. Il plaignait sincèrement la jeune femme qui devait supporter cela, sans aucune échappatoire possible. Cette fois c'était sûr, Harry ne pouvait pas partir comme cela en la laissant entre les mains de Rogue.

_Il est sérieux ? Il veut vraiment lui faire payer le fait qu'elle l'ait dérangé en abusant d'elle ? _

Délicatement, sans faire de bruit, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche, cherchant de quoi faire diversion pour que Rogue soit surpris, suffisamment pour qu'elle ait le temps de s'enfuir. Mais avant qu'il puisse penser à quoi que ce soit, Rogue mit fin à ce baiser de lui même. Lui et Elizabeth restèrent quelques seconde à se regarder l'un autre, puis il fit un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner d'elle, et il baissa ses deux bras, ceux qui avaient empêché la jeune femme de lui échapper juste avant. Elle était libre de s'en aller.

Ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, Harry garda sa baguette levée au cas où, toujours en le fixant. Elizabeth, elle, cligna des yeux, ses mains toujours agrippées à la chemise de Rogue, au niveau de son col. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il se ravisa aussitôt. Il allait faire un autre pas en arrière certainement pour retourner à son travail mais il en fut empêché par Elizabeth. À sa grande surprise – et à celle de Harry – elle le ramena vers elle et cette fois c'est elle qui l'embrassa, bien plus passionnément que lui juste avant.

Harry faillit laisser échapper un cri en voyant cela, alors que sa baguette était sur le point de lui glisser des mains. Il l'agrippa fortement pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui si elle venait à tomber au sol, abasourdi parce qu'il voyait. En plus du baiser, Rogue venait de poser sa main droite sur la taille d'Elizabeth, sa main gauche glissant lentement le long du bras de la jeune femme avant d'atteindre sa joue puis sa nuque. Il l'entendit gémir faiblement sous ses caresses et c'est certainement à ce moment là qu'il perdit la tête. Il la souleva de ses bras robustes et la plaqua de nouveau contre le mur, de façon encore plus violente cette fois, alors qu'elle passait ses jambes autour de sa taille.

_Non non non ! Ils sont sérieux ? Ils vont quand même pas…Ils n'ont pas l'intention de…_

Mais si, ils avaient bien l'intention de. Harry compris à ce moment qu'il devait absolument sortir de cet enfer, mais c'était sans compter sur la rapidité de Rogue. Il avait sorti sa baguette de sa poche et d'un geste fluide et rapide, il venait de fermer la porte de la pièce, et le petit cliquetis qui arriva aux oreilles de Harry juste après démontra qu'elle était bien verrouillée.

_Ca t'apprendra à vouloir jouer les héros ! Abruti ! Tu aurais pu sortir tout à l'heure ! Et maintenant tu vas devoir assister à…à ca._

Il ferma les yeux en entendant Rogue gémir à son tour alors qu'Elizabeth l'embrassait dans le cou.

_Non ! C'est pas possible ! Tu ne vas certainement pas assister à ça ! Il faut que tu trouves une solution. Tu vas trouver une solution ! Il faut juste qu'ils s'éloignent un petit peu, ensuite avec un Alohomora tu déverrouilles la porte et tu essayes de sortir discrètement. Au bout d'un moment ils seront beaucoup trop occupés pour… _

Non c'était vraiment stupide comme plan. Il était clair que l'un comme l'autre se rendrait compte de ce qui se passait si Harry utilisait un sortilège pour déverrouiller la porte et sortir d'ici. Il se tourna alors vers la fenêtre, peut-être aurait-il plus de chance avec elle. Après-tout, il lui suffisait de l'ouvrir et se faufiler à l'extérieur en descendant par les toits. Rogue et Elizabeth pourraient mettre l'ouverture de la fenêtre sur le compte d'une brise un peu trop violente.

Il fit un pas pour se rapprocher de la fenêtre, mais le parquet grinça sous son pied. Il arrêta de bouger, figé par la peur et quand il se tourna vers la porte, comme il s'y attendait, Rogue avait arrêté d'embrasser Elizabeth et tendait l'oreille. La jeune femme n'avait pas semblé entendre le bruit du bois qui craquait, elle continuait à l'embrasser dans le cou tout en déboutonnant sa chemise et au bout de quelques secondes, elle fronça les sourcils, visiblement frustrée de voir que Rogue ne faisait plus autant attention à elle.

-Severus ! Qu'est ce qui se passe?

-J'ai crû entendre un bruit. Écoutes !

Il tendit un peu plus l'oreille mais Harry ne bougeait pas. C'est à peine s'il respirait tellement il avait peur d'être découvert dans pareille situation. Il est vrai que, le fait d'être découvert l'empêcherait au moins de devoir assister à leurs ébats, mais il ne donnait pas cher de sa vie si Rogue apprenait qu'il avait été là depuis le début.

-Je crois que tu perds la tête, lança Elizabeth en plaisantant.

Elle avait maintenant fini de déboutonner sa chemise et elle passa doucement ses mains sur son torse, que Harry ne pouvait pas voir de là où il était, heureusement avait-il pensé. Rogue ferma les yeux quelques secondes et laissa entendre un bruit indescriptible, un mélange de gémissement et de grognement avant qu'il se tourna de nouveau vers Elizabeth.

-À qui la faute ? rétorqua-t-il en lui souriant.

_Surtout, ne bouge pas Harry. Ne bouge pas. Peut-être que quelqu'un va venir. C'est vrai cette potion qu'il prépare, enfin qu'il préparait, elle doit bien être pour un membre de l'Ordre. Alors cette personne finira bien par se pointer ici en ne voyant pas Rogue lui amener. Ils seront interrompus et…et…oh non c'est pas vrai ! _

Les deux amants en avaient visiblement assez de se contenter de simples baisers et caresses et commençaient à passer à la vitesse supérieure. Rogue continua à porter Elizabeth en l'emmenant un peu plus loin – au grand soulagement de Harry – alors qu'elle commençait à défaire la ceinture qui retenait le pantalon du Maître des Potions – au grand désespoir de Harry cette fois.

L'acte I était sur le point de commencer et il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher ce qui allait arriver, il allait vraiment assister au coït qui s'annonçait déjà comme particulièrement brutal et bestial entre Rogue et Elizabeth ! Cette fois c'est pour lui qu'il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. Il aurait bien voulu fermer les yeux et se boucher les oreilles, s'il n'avait pas eu trop peur que les deux amants lui rentrent dedans. Ils étaient en train de se déchainer à différents endroits de la chambre, tout en continuant de s'embrasser et de se déshabiller et ils allaient inévitablement terminer sur le lit, qui se trouvait juste à côté de l'endroit où il était caché. Pas question de fermer les yeux et risquer une collision avec l'un des deux en plein acte.

_Est ce que c'est seulement…humain ce qui sont en train de faire vraiment c'est…Oh non !_

Ils n'avaient finalement pas rejoins le lit, la distance à parcourir pour y arriver était visiblement beaucoup trop longue pour eux deux et Rogue s'était contenté de renverser d'une main tout ce qu'il y avait sur son bureau avant d'y allonger Elizabeth et de finalement commencer le premier acte de ce qui s'annonçait déjà comme une longue, très longue nuit pour Harry.

_Vous savez, sincèrement, je doute que ce bureau arrive à tenir tout le temps que durera votre copulation, vu comment vous êtes partis dès le début. Non mais franchement ! Je suis sérieux ? Je suis en train de leur parler là ! Y a vraiment quelque chose qui va pas chez moi._

Après de longues minutes, très longues minutes qui parurent une éternité à Harry, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin de bouger, et avec eux le bureau qui avait suivi leurs mouvements, surtout ceux de Rogue à vrai dire. Le meuble avait bien tenu malgré les coups de reins particulièrement énergiques du sorcier.

Elizabeth se cambra avant de se relever doucement pour faire face à Rogue, ses jambes toujours autour de la taille de ce dernier. Ses longs cheveux noirs ondulés cachaient une bonne partie de sa morphologie, ce qui incluait sa poitrine dans sa totalité. Harry n'avait même pas le droit à un lot de consolation. Les deux avaient une respiration forte, saccadée, leurs deux corps trempés de sueur tremblaient encore. Elle se pencha vers lui et ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser en se collant l'un à l'autre comme s'ils ne pouvaient plus se séparer.

_Allez c'est bon ! Arrêtez de vous bécoter là ! Rhabillez vous et ouvrez la porte ! Quoi ? Oh non…non sérieux ! Vous en avez pas eu assez ? Vous allez pas remettre ça ! _

Trop tard, le début de l'acte 2 était lancé. Du fait qu'ils aient achevé de se déshabiller près du bureau la première fois, Harry – sans pouvoir renoncer à voir le premier acte – avait eu au moins la chance de se voir épargné la vision de leur anatomie détaillée. Rogue s'était allongé directement sur Elizabeth et la seule chose qu'ils avaient eu devant les yeux se fut deux corps collés l'un à l'autre. Maintenant qu'ils venaient de se lever pour rejoindre le canapé qu'il y avait un peu plus loin, il ne pouvait plus en dire autant.

Il dut avouer qu'Elizabeth était plutôt agréable à regarder. C'était la première fois qu'il avait une femme nue devant lui, et il était assez content que ce soit une femme comme elle. Elle avait de longues jambes élancées, une taille fille, une poitrine généreuse sans qu'elle soit trop exorbitante, poitrine qu'il pouvait voir maintenant qu'elle avait ramené ses cheveux en arrière.

_Non mais c'est sérieux. Comment est ce que Rogue arrive à se taper une fille aussi canon ? C'est pas possible il ressemble à rien franchement il…_

Il se maudit pour s'être tourné vers Rogue à ce moment là. Les deux amants étaient toujours debout devant le canapé, en train de s'embrasser. Elizabeth était placée entre le champ de vision de Harry et le corps de Rogue mais il avait quand même pu voir que ce dernier avait des bras plutôt musclés, un torse suffisamment développé et qui paraissait assez robuste et une légère pilosité qui ressortait sur sa peau très blanche. C'est ce moment là, pendant les quelques secondes où le regard de Harry s'était posé sur lui, que Elizabeth choisit pour s'allonger finalement sur le canapé, laissant le champ libre à la vision de Harry de pouvoir vagabonder jusqu'à la partie la plus intime du corps de Rogue qui…

_Oh putain non je veux pas voir ça !_

Il ferma les yeux instinctivement et remercia le ciel de ne pas en avoir vu plus. Quand il les rouvrit, Rogue était déjà sur Elizabeth et recommençait la même parade que précédemment, avec des mouvements beaucoup moins secs et bien plus profonds, ce que la jeune femme semblait apprécier…particulièrement vu les cris qu'elle laissait échapper.

_J'arrive vraiment pas à croire que je suis en train de regarder ça ! C'est vraiment…vraiment…_

Excitant fut le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il avait du mal à l'admettre mais il commençait à ressentir de plus en plus d'excitation oui. Il avait chaud et il avait du mal à respirer à cause de la potion de Rogue mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Lui aussi avait une respiration saccadée maintenant, lui aussi sentait son cœur battre beaucoup plus fort que normalement dans sa poitrine. Il commençait même à s'imaginer à la place de Rogue, à faire toutes ses choses avec la sorcière à sa place, à lui…

_Oh non mais c'est pas vrai tu vas te calmer ! Bientôt tu vas aller les voir pour leur demander si tu peux pas te joindre à eux ! _

À la fin du deuxième acte, les deux semblaient à bout de souffle. Enfin surtout Rogue à vrai dire, qui était toujours allongé sur le canapé alors qu'Elizabeth s'était levée. En s'approchant du bureau, elle se pencha et ramassa sa baguette magique qui était restée dans sa poche et fit apparaître une grande bouteille d'eau avec deux verres. Rogue consenti finalement à se lever et alla la rejoindre pour pouvoir se désaltérer lui aussi.

Elle lui sourit ensuite malicieusement et attrapa sa main droite pour le tirer doucement vers le lit alors qu'Harry se mit finalement à bouger pour se coller au mur près de la fenêtre, en espérant ne pas être entendu. Ce fut le cas. Rogue ne sembla pas comprendre tout de suite ce que Elizabeth avait en tête, il la regarda, puis regarda le lit, puis la regarda elle à nouveau.

-Tu plaisantes je suppose ? lança Rogue en levant un sourcil.

-Quoi ? Tu ne te sens pas à la hauteur ?! s'exclama Elizabeth en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Piqué au vif, en plein dans sa virilité, il fronça les sourcils et l'agrippa brutalement par la taille avant de la rapprocher pour la coller à lui et la dévorer presque en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois. Quand elle se détacha finalement de lui, il la regarda bizarrement comme s'il avait vu une lueur étrange dans les yeux de la jeune femme l'espace d'un instant.

Cette dernière s'éloigna complètement de son étreinte et fit demi tour pour lui tourner le dos.

-Si tu ne te sens pas en forme ce n'est pas grave tu sais.

Harry crut voir un petit sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme, elle faisait tout pour le pousser à bout, consciemment. Rogue tomba dans le panneau et s'approcha d'elle de nouveau, cette fois il passa un bras autour de sa taille, et l'autre au niveau de son buste pour pouvoir caresser sa poitrine comme bon lui semblait. Maintenant qu'elle était dos à lui, il pouvait embrasser sa nuque et ses épaules sans difficultés. Elle gémit faiblement sous le plaisir de ces caresses, et il limita quelques secondes plus tard alors que son bas ventre rencontrait le postérieur de la jeune femme pour la première fois. Visiblement, il appréciait particulièrement les sensations que lui procurait le contact physique avec cette nouvelle partie bien charnue de l'anatomie d'Elizabeth.

Cette dernière se tourna pour lui faire face alors qu'il la tenait toujours dans ses bras et elle lui sourit avant de baisser les yeux jusqu'à son bas ventre.

-Finalement on dirait que tu n'as pas atteints tes limites.

-Il semblerait en effet.

Harry, lui, était complètement désemparé. Ils allaient remettre ça, encore…Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que la nuit allait être aussi horrible. Quand allaient ils enfin consentir à s'arrêter et sortir de cette chambre ?

_Non mais c'est sérieux ! J'en ai marre là ! Je vais sortir d'ici je m'en fiche ! Rogue pourra faire ce qu'il veut de moi, m'empoisonner, me torturer, m'humilier publiquement s'il veut même. Je sors de cette chambre ! Tout de suite ! _

Sans penser au bruit qu'il pouvait faire, il marcha directement vers la porte, tenant toujours sa baguette dans ses mains. Il s'apprêtait à lancer un Alohomora mais il se retourna en entendant les paroles de Rogue.

-Elizabeth. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Lui et Elizabeth étaient allongés sur le lit mais en une fraction de seconde, elle l'avait mis sur le dos et s'était assise à califourchon sur lui. Il n'appréciait visiblement pas la tournure des événements et avaient tenté de la rallonger à ses côtés pour se mettre ensuite sur elle mais elle avait brandi sa baguette – qu'elle avait gardé en main depuis qu'elle avais fais apparaître la bouteille d'eau – et avait ligoté les mains et les pieds de Rogue au lit.

-Elizabeth. Détache moi tout de suite !

-Mhmh…Non. Je trouve ça plus intéressant comme ça. Et puis, c'est normal que tu sois un peu fatigué, c'est toi qui as fais presque tout le travail jusqu'à maintenant.

-Elizabeth je ne trouve pas ça drôle.

-C'est pour t'aider que je fais ça. Tu vas pouvoir te reposer et prendre du plaisir en même temps.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de me reposer, je suis encore parfaitement capable de te contenter sexuellement.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire à la phrase qu'il venait de prononcer, avant de caresser son torse et de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser, sauf que Rogue ne répondit pas à son baiser.

Cette fois Harry ne pouvait plus sortir. C'était au tour de Rogue de se retrouver dans une situation délicate, qu'il n'appréciait pas, et sans échappatoire. Elizabeth tenait les rênes maintenant et il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier. S'il apprenait que Harry l'avait vu à la merci de la jeune femme, il lui ferait payer très cher. Peut-être lui ôterait-il ses souvenirs de cette nuit ? À vrai dire ça l'arrangerait mais pour se venger, Rogue était bien capable de le rendre totalement amnésique. Il en était persuadé.

Elizabeth se releva, toujours assise à califourchon sur lui, et lui lança un regard noir.

-C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour me punir ? Gâcher nos baisers en restant impassible ?

-Détache moi et je t'embrasserai comme tu voudras.

-Non ! C'est moi qui dirige les opérations maintenant. Si tu veux jouer à ça tu vas perdre.

-Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

-Je pourrais, commença-t-elle en se frottant à lui, commencer à m'occuper de toi et ensuite te laisser sur ta faim.

-Tu serais tout aussi frustrée que moi.

-C'est vrai. Dans ce cas je pourrais me rhabiller et sortir en te laissant comme ça.

-Tu n'oserais pas ! s'exclama-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir à son tour.

-Non c'est vrai, dit elle en caressant son torse. Tu as raison, je ne pourrais jamais te faire ça Severus. Alors laisse toi faire s'il te plait. Je sais que tu aimes tout contrôler, que tu ne supportes pas que quelqu'un dirige quoi que ce soit dans ta vie à ta place. Mais juste cette fois, s'il te plait…

-Elizabeth je…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, enfin, c'est elle qui fit en sorte de ne pas le laisser finir. L'acte 3 venait de commencer, sous la direction d'Elizabeth et Harry tentait tant bien que mal de garder son calme. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire maintenant, attendre dans son coin que ça passe. Ils finiraient bien par être épuisés tout de même ! Combien de temps durait un coït moyen chez les sorciers ? Est ce que c'était comme cela pour tous les sorciers ou c'était eux qui avaient une forme largement supérieure à la moyenne ?

-Elizabeth !

Elle ne répondit rien, continuant à bouger au dessus de lui comme elle en avait envie, au rythme qui lui convenait. Un rythme qui semblait lui convenir également d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir.

-Elizabeth. Détache moi !

-Non !

-Elizabeth !

-J'ai dis non !

-Il faut juste que…

Encore une fois il ne pu finir sa phrase, Elizabeth faisait exprès d'accélérer la cadence pour l'empêcher de parler. Elle le vit fermer les yeux l'espace d'un instant et s'agripper aux cordes qui le maintenaient au lit. Quand il les rouvrit il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, il n'y avait pas de haine, pas de couleur, juste du plaisir et quelque chose d'autre qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier.

-J'ai juste besoin de te toucher Elizabeth. C'est beaucoup trop frustrant de…de ne pas pouvoir te toucher.

-Tu promets que tu n'essayeras pas de reprendre le dessus ?

-Je te le promets.

Elle n'eut aucun doute quant à sa parole et reprit sa baguette avant de l'agiter pour faire disparaître les cordes. Il plaça aussitôt ses mains sur ses hanches en caressant sa peau alors qu'elle reprenait un rythme beaucoup plus lent qu'auparavant. Elle se pencha vers lui et il caressa sa joue avant de l'embrasser, visiblement pour se faire pardonner pour la façon dont il avait agit précédemment. Après ce baiser passionné, Elizabeth se releva et commença à nouveau un mouvement beaucoup plus rapide. Rogue lui sourit, avant de fermer les yeux et de gémir. Visiblement il commençait à apprécier que la jeune femme soit au dessus de lui.

Harry, lui, se laissa tomber par terre. Il avait bien évidemment renoncé à son « plan d'évasion » et attendait que ce troisième acte se termine, en espérant que ça soit le dernier. Il se recroquevilla pour être sur qu'aucune partie de son corps ne dépasse de la cape d'invisibilité et il se boucha les oreilles tout en fermant les yeux. Il ne supportait plus d'entendre leurs râles incessants et leurs gémissements à répétition. Tout cela durait depuis…à vrai il n'en avait aucune idée, mais depuis beaucoup trop longtemps c'était certain.

Après une longue attente, il consenti à ouvrir les yeux et à écouter ce qui se passait. Les deux amants avaient visiblement fini leur troisième acte, lequel avait finalement eut raison de leur forme physique et surtout de leur appétit sexuel. Harry se releva sans faire de bruits, ils étaient tous les deux allongés, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, reprenant difficilement leur respiration. Elizabeth avait sa tête posée sur son épaule et caressait doucement le torse de Rogue du bout de ses doigts.

_Pitié faites qu'ils ne s'endorment pas comme ça ! Faites que l'un des deux se décident enfin à sortir d'ici._

-Tu crois que la potion est prête maintenant ? demanda Elizabeth en plaisantant.

-Je crois…qu'elle est complètement fichue. Elle est restée sur le feu trop longtemps. Il va falloir que je recommence tout.

-C'est vrai ? Je suis vraiment désolée…

-Moi pas, dit il en déposant un baiser délicatement sur son front.

-Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

-Bien sûr ! Et puis, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. C'est moi qui ais, disons, qui ais ouvert les hostilités.

-Exact!

-Seulement je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais de cette façon. Et encore moins qu'on passerait autant de temps à…enfin à…

Elle l'embrassa tendrement, trouvant cela particulièrement adorable qu'un homme ayant montré autant de bestialité et de vigueur quelques instants auparavant puisse être aussi réservé à présent.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

-Tant mieux.

-Je vais te laisser alors si tu dois préparer cette potion à nouveau. Je sais que Rémus en a absolument besoin pour ce soir.

_Parfait ! Je vais enfin pouvoir sortir d'ici !_

Rogue n'ajouta rien et la regarda s'éloigner de lui en sortant du lit avant d'aller récupérer ses affaires. Elle se rhabilla rapidement et il limita en se levant à son tour. Quand elle arriva au niveau de la porte, elle fit demi tour pour faire face à Rogue. Elle passa lentement ses mains autour de sa taille et l'embrassa à nouveau tendrement.

Harry, lui, attendait la moindre occasion pour pouvoir se glisser à l'extérieur, mais la porte était toujours verrouillée pour l'instant.

-Est ce que tu viendras me voir quand tu auras fini la potion ?

-Je…je risque de finir assez tard. Je dois encore écrire un rapport pour Albus.

-Alors après ton rapport, dit elle en lui souriant.

Il lui rendit son sourire et caressa doucement sa joue.

-Bien sûr. Avec plaisir.

Il déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit…enfin ! Harry se tenait prêt mais ils étaient encore devant, il n'avait pas assez de place. Quand enfin la bonne occasion s'offrit à lui, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde et se rua à l'extérieur – toujours en faisant en sorte de ne pas être repéré, il manquait plus que cela qu'il se fasse chopper maintenant – avant de longer le couloir en marchant précipitamment, tentant de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et cet endroit maudit, cette antichambre diabolique, ce temple de la fornication, cette voie sans échappatoire.

* * *

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus ! Je me suis bien marrée en l'écrivant en tout cas :) J'en écrirais peut-être d'autres parallèlement à la Prophétie Manquée.**

**Comme vous avez pu le constater, j'ai pas fais un truc trop hard, déjà parce que c'est beaucoup plus difficile à écrire je pense, et puis y a pleins de gens qui n'aiment pas ça. **

**Ah, et pour ceux qui se posent la question, je ne parle pas de Rogue et de son tatouage déjà parce que c'était un Os délire, ça aurait fais trop sérieux. Et puis j'imagine plutôt que tous les membres de l'Ordre sont au courant pour le passé de Rogue, alors Elizabeth n'aurait pas été surprise de la voir toute façon.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui sont passés par ici (par hasard ou pas), et à bientôt pour certains pour le Chapitre 13 de la Prophétie Manquée. **


End file.
